Forum-Diskussionsfaden:Live-Support: Wikia-Sprechstunde/@comment-24961680-20160119215211/@comment-5071245-20160120202605
Ich frage mich ernsthaft, wann Wikia den "Ignorieren-Button" einführt ... *seufz* Bei "Verantwortliche" wollte ich am liebsten Namen haben ;D - Aber gut, Pucky will ja mit machen. Was die Community-Blogs angeht, so sehe ich das anders. Das ist etwas, das in eine andere Richtung geht. Wenn das unter die Schirmherrschaft weniger Redakteure gestellt wird, dann würde dadurch nur deren Veröffentlichung oder Erstellung be- oder sogar verhindert. Andrea, Julia, Rainbow und Co. sollten jederzeit ihre Blogs veröffentlichen können - unabhängig von den Community-News. In der Sprechstunde hätte ich es gern, dass wir nur über die Community-News reden und solche Erweiterungen erst mal zurück stellen. Wenn die Com-News einen festen Platz in Wikia haben, kann auch ich mir vorstellen sie öfter zu machen, oder den Rahmen für andere Projekte, wie Blogbeiträge, Schulungen und Tutorials zu erweitern. Ich geb mal Pucky meine Sicht der Dinge, vielleicht fällt ihm dann noch was ein bzw. kann schon groß seine Protestaktion planen: Wer sollte die News schreiben? Auch ich bin für ein Redaktionsteam. Das ließe sich am Besten durchsetzen, wenn wir das ganze als eigenständiges Wikia aufbauen. Die Redakteure könnten dann Rechte bekommen, die man ja umbenennen kann (Herausgeber = Bürokrat, Redakteur = Admin, Journalist = neue Adminpositionen, Angemeldeter = Auszubildender). In dem Wikia kann dann jeder seine Artikel und Beiträge schreiben, recherchieren etc. So kann man z.B. auch Artikel im Voraus erstellen, die man eigentlich immer einstreuen kann (Ich denke hier an Kolumnen, Empfehlungen, etc. - Quasi schon für die wöchentliche Ausgabe) Wie oft sollten die News erscheinen Grundsätzlich wäre ich für eine wöchentliche Veröffentlichung. Irgendwie bekomme ich jedoch den Eindruck, dass hier nicht genügend Unterstützung ist. So würde ich mich mit Zähneknirschen auch für eine monatliche Ausgabe entscheiden - obwohl man dann nicht mehr von "News" sprechen kann, sondern eher von einem "Community-Review". Themen Hier hatte ich mich ja schon auf Sprechstunde ausgelassen. Grundsätzlich bin ich für alles, was den Wikianer interessiert. Geburtstage gehören für mich persönlich nicht dazu - dagegen finde ich Neuerscheinungen schon wichtig. Wenn wir uns am Ende für eine Redaktion entscheiden, so können wir die Entscheidung der Themen auch ihnen übergeben. Damit dort allerdings kein großes Gezanke entsteht, wäre ich dafür, dass wir uns in der Sprechstunde auf 3 Kernthemen einigen: * Was hat Wikia(Staff) den letzten Monat besonders gefördert (war eine Convention? gab es einen interessanten neuen Blog? oder war da ein Update?) * Themen aus den Wikia (klasse wären stichpunktartig 5 Wikia - ich könnte mir auch einen ca. 150 Worte langen Absatz vorstellen von nur einem Wikia) * Was gibt es Neu? (Anmeldungen) und ein bisschen Eigenwerbung (vielleicht 1-3 kleine "Anzeigen" - Einzeiler in denen einige Wikia die Plattform bekommen ein Werbebild oder einen Werbetext für Autoren unter zu bringen. Insgesamt stelle ich mir das Format eher als Zeitung vor, als eine schwarze Ecke, auf der man an Insiderinformationen kommt. Das nimmt übrigens auch den Druck vom Staff ständig uns mit heißen Infos zu versorgen und macht das Recherchieren viel zuverlässiger und einfacher, denn all das, worüber berichtet wird, dazu gibt es dann schon einen Blog oder andere fundierte Infos. Verantwortliche Im Besten Fall wird die Redaktion mit eigenem Wikia gewählt. In dem Fall muss nur ein Gründer gesucht werden, der dann Admins einstellt. Wo vorbereiten? Ich finde die Auslagerung am Besten. Hier hat man klare Ansprechpartner und Rollenverteilungen. Außerdem empfinde ich das Community-Wikia auch etwas überlaufen, was die Ansprechpartner angeht. Hier gibt es den Staff, die Adminmentoren, das Forum, Blogbeiträge, Neuerungen usw. Ein bisschen Entzerrung würde dem allem sicher gut tun. Angenehmer Nebeneffekt: Die Beiträge sind sauber getrennt und in dem Wikia ordentlich aufgeräumt. Man findet sie schnell, wenn man mal was nachlesen will. Wenn das Projekt größer wird, wäre es so leichter auch für andere Wikia News und Services anzubieten. Es ist im Grunde die "große Lösung". Wollten wir nicht noch ein Community-Projekt machen, bei dem wir ein Wikia komplett neu aufziehen? Wenn wir das alles so durch bekommen bis 21 Uhr, dann bin ich mehr als zufrieden.